El amor llega a las U s
by CrawsieGirl
Summary: Soy nueva en esto así que aquí va.que pasaría si en el segundo paseo a la casa de campo de Maki-chan conocieran a una chica nueva, y junto a esta nuevo sentimientos serán encontrados en el grupo de las U s. todas sus quejas o algo que quieran agregar dejenlo en los comentarios. habrá parejas como:UmixEri-NicoxMaki-KotorixHonoka-RinxHayano y NozomixOC, pareja principales: UxE, NxM
1. Cap 1: El comienzo

**Bueno chicas este es mi primer Fanfic así que les pido que si tienen alguna sugerencia me los dejen en comentarios, alguna queja o algo que quieran que haya en el próximo capitulo, ya saben, pues era eso...**

**descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes, excepto el que ustedes no conoces de la serie, son propiedad de la serie Love Live y su creador(a).**

**sin mas retraso se despide con su primer capitulo, pero habrá muchos más ATT: CrawsieGril**

Eri apago su despertador dando un suspiro. Estaba muy cansada ya que ayer se quedo hasta tarde solo para decorar y arreglar el regalo que hoy le dar a Umi, y junto con el regalo le confesara sus sentimientos hacia ella. Eri desde el momento que vio a Umi supo que era especial, nunca imagino que se enamoraría pero gracias a su mejor amiga Nozomi pudo darse cuenta.

Hoy se supone que irían a la casa de campo de Maki para poder relajarse y disfrutar este fin de semana, y Eri había planeado todo para que este fin de semana se declarara a su amor.  
>Toc Toc...<p>

Erichi, Nozomi-sempai te busca- le avisaba Arisa pasando a la habitación de la Rubia mayor. -gracias Arisa, ahora bajo- Eri busco su bolso, el regalo para Umi, su celular y salio de su pieza para encontrarse con su amiga.

Las hermanas bajaron las escaleras, para encontrarse con Nozomi quien al ver a Eri se le acerco. Nee Erichi tienes el regalo- le dijo a lo bajo para que Arisa no pudiera escuchar Si Nozomi, planeo decirle antes que se termine el viaje- Le dijo la rubia mayor a su amiga, a lo que esta solo asintió y dijo- Entonces nos vamos, las chicas nos deben estar esperando-  
>Salieron de la casa en dirección a donde tomarían el tren, mientras caminaban iban platicando de como la pasar an en el campo, Nozomi le advert a que le aria bromas a cada una de las chicas incluyendo a Eri, pero hubo un momento de silencio el cual Nozomi recordó algo que le paso en la mañana antes de salir de su casa.<br>-Erichi sabe hoy antes de salir de casa revise las cartas para saber cómo nos ir a en este viaje saque las carta y me salió esta- Nozomi le mostró la carta que habían un grupo de personas y arriba de ellas un gran corazón detallado y con una cinta a su alrededor- Esta carta representa el amor, significa que en este viaje cada una de las U´s conocer a su amor, me entiendes?- le decía Nozomi.  
>-si entiendo pero en este viaje?... todas?... hasta tu !?... pero si solo somos nueve - se exaltaba Eri hablado y preguntando, a lo que Nozomi solo asentía pero dijo es lo que dicen las cartas habrá que esperar para saber- termino de decir.<br>Siguieron caminando ya olvidándose de eso, hasta que llegaron por fin al lugar y se encontraron con todas, hasta con Honoka. - Hey chicas llegaron!- les gritaba Honoka acercándose con las demás. Parece que fuimos las ultimas en llegar, que paso contigo Honoka- le decía Nozomi, ya que Eri lo único que hacia era mirar a Umi disimuladamente aunque de todas formas Nozomi se dio cuenta. -es que Kotori, Umi y yo dormimos juntas y Umi nos hizo levantarnos temprano- decía Honoka.  
>-bueno mejor dejemos de parlotear y subámonos al tren que ya tengo sueño- les decía Nico con cara de cansancio y un bostezo. Nico tranquila que ah viene el tren- le decía Maki.<br>-me llamaste Nico, jiji- decía riéndose de Maki, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se ruborizara -N-no te confundas, S-solo me equivoque- decía tartamudeando Maki. -tranquila Maki solo estaba bromeando contigo- le decía Nico con un tono travieso. Maki solo desvió la mirada con un peque o rubor en su cara.  
>-Chicas viene el tren nya!- sip as es, esa era Rin.<br>-pues vayámonos... U´s a divertirse!- gritaba Honoka, la líder con tono de aventurera, aunque nadie sabia como terminaría este paseo, la única que tenia una pequeña idea era Nozomi, pero ni siquiera ella sabia lo que en verdad pasaría.

Ya pasada más menos una hora, habían llegado al fin a la casa de campo de Maki ya no era tan emocionante para las chicas como antes pero de todas formas las sorprendió un poco. m-me sigue sorprendiendo lo grande que es- y fue Hanayo quien rompió el silencio que se estaba formando. de verdad pero si es normal- le respondía Maki.  
>Entraron a la gran casa de campo, pero se estaba haciendo tarde así que no podrán salir a pasear, y fue Kotori quien dio la idea de prender fuegos artificiales para empezar este fin de semana, a todas les gusto as que aceptaron la idea.<br>-Pero chicas, hace poco vinimos antes con mis padres y nos llevamos algunos faldones (nose como se llama XD) as que vamos que tener que dormir en las piezas saque la cuenta y serian dos chicas en una pieza pero una chica queda sola en una pieza supongo que yo- Decía Maki.

-y si mejor lo sacamos con las cartas- propuso Nozomi mirando a Maki con cara maliciosa, ella sab a que entre la pelirroja y Nico podrá haber algo, además no era la única, Eri, Hanayo y Rin también lo saben as que para que funcionara el plan de Nozomi que durmieran juntas ellas dos, las otra tres asintieron.- bueno así es más justo y podremos pasar tiempo entre todas- Dijo Honoka pensando el tema, as que al final estuvieron todas de acuerdo claro menos Maki.  
>As que todas se reunieron en la peque a mesilla que estaba en la sala, se arrodillaron en cada lado y Nozomi puso el mazo de cartas en el centro de la mesa- bueno diré el nombre de una de ustedes, sacaran una carta y yo se las mostrare y leer para saber con quien estarán-<p>

-Saldrán los nombres de las chicas Wow tus cartas son mágicas Nya!- Decía Rin con entusiasmo, pero por lo que había dicho todas la miraron y se pusieron a reír. bueno no precisamente, saldrán como las cualidades de la chica, si as e explico mejor- decía con un tono de risa Nozomi.  
>-Bueno pero ya empecemos- dijo Nozomi nuevamente, mientras miraba a las chicas pensando.- Honoka-chan saca una carta- le dijo, Honoka saco una carta y la miro ella primero y se la entrega a Nozomi. Bueno las cartas dicen que tiene que ser una chica que sea tranquila ero a la vez divertida aunque tierna con sus sentimientos creo que podría ser Kotori-y esa ultima se sobre salto. Yo?- se apunto ella misma, y Nozomi solo asintió.<p>

-Bueno ahora Maki-chan saca una carta- Maki se acercó y tomo una carta la miro y luego se la entrega Nozomi- bueno a Maki le toco una chica opuesta a ella, intranquila, alocada y mayor que ella..- y en ese momento sin pensar todas miraron a Nico quien no estaba atenta y que cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando pregunto Que?- -Dormir s con Maki-chan- le dijo tranquilamente Umi, quien estaba a l lado de Eri y como puedes pensarlo esta no dejaba de verla, aunque Umi hacia lo mismo cuando Eri no la miraba, as es Umi le correspondía!  
>-Que!?, pero como no puede ser!- gritaba Nico. Si no lo haces Te castigare- le dec a Nozomi poniendo sus manos en frente de su cara y moviendo sus dedos, la se al la cual Nico le ten a un gran miedo. Esta bien- dijo al final.<p>

Y por fin terminaron de elegir al final salio : Honoka y Kotori, Maki y Nico, Rin y Hanayo, Umi y Eri, y Nozomi sola. esto ser divertido... - pensó Nozomi ya al terminar todo y mirar a las chicas dirigirse a sus piezas para guardar sus cosas.


	2. Cap 2:Un inesperado accidente

-Nee porque debo dormir contigo- Reclamaba Nico, haciendo un puchero, desde que entraron a la pieza lo único que hacía Nico era reclamar de porque dormiría con la menor. Aunque la pelirroja solo la observaba a la mayor mientras esta se paseaba por la habitación reclamando. -Si tanto te molesta dormir conmigo, puedo dormir en el piso- Decía Maki desviando la mirada al piso con su rostro ruborizado, pero en su tono de voz tenía un repentino tono de tristeza.

A la chica mayor esa repentina acción la cautivo completamente, y una extra a sensación comenzaba a aparecer en su pecho que hacía que este se le encogiera. La imagen que tenia de esta Maki le había dejado llena de tantas nuevas emociones que Nico sentía que su pecho explotaría. -Tonta, como crees que dejaría que durmieras en el piso, esta es tu casa... además... no me molesta dormir contigo- Esas ultimas palabras las dijo en un tono bajo mientras juntaba sus manos y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente. Esta imagen nueva que Nico le estaba mostrando hacía que la pelirroja empezara a sentir un extraño sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía, ¿acaso sentía ternura? , ¿Maki? ... si, a la mismísima Nishikino Maki esta nueva imagen de su amiga le había dejado su corazón paralizado,la encontraba tan tierna con esa imagen nueva que tenia que sentía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría contra ese pequeño cuerpo, acaso sera que... a Maki... ¿le empezaba a gustar Nico?.

-E-est bien Nico... G-gracias, por eso... ¿P-porque no mejor salimos con las demás?- Finalizó la pelirroja saliendo rápidamente de la habitación con el corazón muy acelerado por lo ocurrido. -"Que es esta extra a sensación que estoy sintiendo en mi corazón" - pensaba la menor ya afuera de la habitación, caminando rápidamente a donde se encontraban las demás.

(...Mientras en otra pieza...)

Cierta rubia se encontraba en el baño, se encontraba remojándose el rostro una y otra vez mientras se miraba al espejo con una cara media desanimada, pasar tanto tiempo junto Umi le hacía sudar demasiado, como si hubiera corrido cientos de metros, o como si hubiera estado entrenando por miles de horas, si bueno era un poco exagerado pero de verdad que en estos momentos Eri se sentía así, ademas de que ahora tendría que dormir con ella, lo que haría que seguramente sudara más. -Debo dejar de ser tan obvia- se hablaba a ella misma muy desganada al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del baño, pero, para la mala suerte de la rubia, esta no se percató de que la peliazul pasaba cerca de la puerta con una vaso de agua en su mano, así que cuando Eri abrió la puerta, esta empujo la mano que sostenía el vaso de la otra chica, haciendo que el contenido de este cayera sobre la blusa de Umi.

-Pero que, ¡Umi!. Lo siento mucho... no era mi intención- Trataba de explicarle la Rubia a Umi observando como la blusa de esta se le traslucía por tan mojada que había quedado. Podía verse claramente el sostén que Umi tenia: era blanco, con una pequeñas figuras que Eri no podía descifrar pero que de todas formas trato de descifrar. Pero Eri paso tanto tiempo intentando descifrar que podrían ser esas figuras, que cuando Umi se dio cuenta que la rubia la miraba, con su largos brazos la peliazul trato de tapar todo lo que pudo para que no se viera demasiado, y sonrojada le hablo a Eri para que volviera a la realidad. -N-no importa Eri fue un accidente, me cambiare y saldré nuevamente con las chicas- le dijo a Eri, esta última se había sonrojado porque la habían atraparon mirando lo que no debía, había quedado tan sonrojada que podía ser fácilmente confundida con un tomate.

-Está bien Umi, iré a esperarte a fuera con las demás por si me buscas- termino de decir la mayor saliendo de la habitación ya con un rojo menos fuerte en su rostro, mientras que la peliazul terminaba de cambiarse la blusa. - "Pero que mala suerte tengo" - pensaron las dos chicas antes de irse con las demás del grupo.

Al paso ya de cinco largos minutos después de que Eri había salido de la habitación, Umi había por fin llegado con las demás y esta vez traía puesto un delgado abrigo, y al fin ya todas estaban listas para lanzar los fuegos artificiales. - Al fin llegaste Umi-chan, ¿Qué te demoró tanto?- preguntó Kotori un poco preocupada por su amiga que estaba un poco más roja de lo normal. -Nada Kotori-chan solo quise abrigarme un poco- le respondió Umi, y sin querer miró a Eri que al darse cuenta de que estaba recordando lo que pasó decidió desviar la mirada un poco sonrojada.

-bueno chicas dejemos de parlotear, ¡y empecemos con la diversión!- grito Honoka, para comenzar con gran entusiasmo a poner los fuegos artificiales en sus respectivas plataformas. Pero espera Honoka, ¿acaso sabes lanzarlos?- le preguntó Maki a la líder del grupo, quien ya era casi experta en el tema de los fuegos artificiales, ya que ella es la encargada de encenderlos y lanzarlos cuando es año nuevo.

-Ehhh no, pero debe ser fácil, cierto?- le respondía Honoka con una pequeña risita de incomodidad por la pregunta, y a cambio de la reacción de Honoka, Maki solo dio un largo suspiro seguido de una sonrisa, tal parece que hoy Maki tendrá que lanzar el primer fuego artificial.

Así que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la pelirroja tomo uno de los cohetes de la caja en la que se encontraban y lo dejo en la pequeña plataforma para poder lanzarlos, no sabia porque, pero extrañamente a la pelirroja le emocionaba que hoy ella pudiera lanzar el primer fuego, ya que así Nico la vería y ... -"!espera¡, sera por eso que estoy sonriendo"- Se preguntaba Maki una y otra vez, pero luego de pensarlo mejor sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos extraños-"Tendré que conversar esto con Nozomi o Eri, ¿tal vez ellas me ayuden?, pero debe ser rápido, antes de que me pase malo"- pensó por ultima vez ya un poco mas relajada por su decisión.

-Muy bien chicas, ¿están listas?- Preguntó la pelirroja ya por fin sacándose todos esos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza, a esta pregunta todo el grupo de chicas solo asintieron con emoción.

Así que Maki tomo un fósforo, lo encendió , y se empezó a acercar lentamente a la cola del cohete. Pero, justo cuando la pelirroja estuvo a punto de encender el cohete, una pequeña abeja se posó en su nariz, y aunque Maki puede ser de lo más madura a pesar de su edad, en el momento en que la abeja se posó en su nariz, la chica salto y dio un grito lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque sin darse cuenta, accidentalmente con su brazo golpeó la plataforma que sostenía al cohete y este ultimo quedó apuntando justo al bosque que estaba en frente de la casa.

- ¡abeja, abeja!- Gritaba Maki saltando por todos lados. Pero aunque la chica dio un salto que dejo a la chica lejos del cohete, pero por instinto lanzó el fósforo al suelo, que justamente y para suerte de todas quedo justo en la cola del cohete, lo que hizo que este se prendiera y se lanzara justo en dirección al bosque que estaba en frente de la casa. - ¡Chicas!... ¡el bosque, se va a incendiar!- les gritaba Nozomi apuntando a la dirección a la que se dirigía el cohete, pero nadie pudo hacer nada porque el cohete ya había entrad completamente al bosque. -¡Al suelo todas, cúbranse la cabeza!-Gritó lanzándose al césped junto a las demás.

Ahora todas las chicas se encontraban tiradas en el césped, esperando solo a que explotara el cohete que supuesta mente haría los fuegos artificiales para celebrar el día, pero ahora tenían ya más previsto que el bosque se incendiaria... ¿o no?...


	3. Cap 3: Celos y nueva chica

Chicaas!...perdón por la demora :( pero hubo más exámenes de os que e verdad me costo terminarla por los estudios y todo. Pero ya se esta pasando así que no pasara mucho pero de todas formas disfruten. Att: CrawsieGirl -

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos desde que el cohete había sido lanzado, diez, veinte, treinta segundos,hasta que al fin había pasado un minuto. Ya el ambiente por fin se había calmado un poco, aunque seguía el miedo de que el bosque explotara pero eso no pasaba, lo que preocupaba más a las chicas. Nozomi, quien fue la primera en lanzarse al césped, esta vez fue la primera en levantarse para verificar si estaba todo bien, y cuando ya estaba segura de que estaba todo bien, decidió avisarles a las demás para que se calmaran un poco y se pudieran levantar. -Chicas está todo bien, ya pueden levantarse- Les decía Nozomi mirando al bosque que, extrañamente, no se estaba incendiando.

- ¿Que habrá pasado?... el bosque no se está incendiando- Dijo Honoka con un tono preocupado mirando en dirección al bosque.

-Tal parece que el cohete no explotó...vaya que tenemos suerte, tal vez estaba defectuoso- Explicaba Maki a la chicas mientras que todas se levantaban y se sacudían la al fin ya todas pudieron calmarse, Eri dio la idea de ir a buscar el cohete que había quedado en el bosque, para así tener más seguridad de que este no se volviera a encender o algo por el estilo.

Pero, cuando el grupo de chicas estaban por adentrarse al bosque, una extraña figura salió de este mismo caminando lentamente entre los árboles haciendo que entre las chicas se formara un aire de suspenso. Todas miraban expectantes a la figura que se acercaba lentamente entre las sombras, se podía fácilmente descifrar que la figura era perteneciente a una chica, por la forma de caminar y además la delgada y esbelta figura que poseía.

Ya cuando la extraña figura por fin salió de la obscuridad del bosque, las demás chicas pudieron ver a la perfección a esa extraña chica. Con sus ojos color verde azulados, su cabello castaño claro, casi pasando al rubio, un rostro que parecía de porcelana con sus labios finos pero a la vez con un color rojo carmesí que atraía cualquier mirada, y finalmente su figura, de estatura alta pero a la vez delgada, con sus brazos y piernas largas ademas de delgadas. Para las demás, esta chica era perfecta o como ellas pensaban, -"esa chica era tan perfecta como una idol"-.

- ¡Que hermosa es... !- gritaron muy sorprendidas el grupo de chicas de school idol. Todas miraban a la chica con tanto asombro y sin nada de disimulación, que esta terminó por sonrojarse de tanta atención.- ¿Saben?, No deber encender estas cosas si no saben cómo ocuparlas bien, es muy peligroso, casi incendian el bosque- Sacando el rojo de su cara, la chica dijo esas ultimas palabras con un pequeño tono de enojo en su voz, mientras se acercaba a las U´s sacando el cohete de su espalda muy lentamente para poder ver la reacción de las chicas, que obviamente fue de sorpresa.

-Pero, ¿C-cómo pudiste...? - tartamudeaban todas al unísono al darse cuenta de que era nada más ni nada menos el cohete que habían lanzado hace pocos minutos y que casi incendia el chias estaban absolutamente sorprendidas con todo esto que estaba ocurriendo, para ellas todo lo que estaba pasando era muy impresionante y muy poco usual, hasta para Maki quien era la que tenía su casa aquí. Bueno quien no estaría sorprendida, después de todo no todos los días una chica bonita aparece desde el bosque que casi incendian con el cohete que ellas mismas lanzaron y el causante de todo este problema- ¿Cómo es que pudiste atraparlo?- terminó de decir la líder del grupo por las demás.

-Hmmm, no fue tan difícil hacerlo, la punta de cohete quedó atrapada en un árbol cercano a donde yo me encontraba, y justo antes de que se terminara la cola del cohete llegué justo para poder apagarlo- explicó la extraña.-Como sea, deberían tener más cuidado con estas cosas, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo hubiera sucedido una catástrofe- finalizó la chica.

- si bueno, Gracias por eso, no hubiéramos sabido que hacer si hubiera explotado-hablaba esta vez Kotori, quien se acercaba junto a Honoka para quedar frente a la chica y poder verla mejor por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaba al final.

- Oh! , pero que mal educada soy, perdón por eso, Me llamo Haruka, Haruka Mitzune. Lo se,bonito nombre, así que no lo desgasten mucho - les decía a todas con un gran aire de egocentrismo. Haruka estaba atenta a las caras de las dos chicas que estaban en frente de ella, pero de repente decidió desviar su mirada específicamente a una chica de pelo rojo que estaba media alejada de ella.

La pelirroja había dejado pasmada a Haruka con su belleza, así que como toda una coqueta, Haruka quiso acercarse a ella. Paso entre Haruka y Kotori, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la pelirroja quien se encontraba hablando con Umi sobre el entrenamiento de mañana. -Hola hermosa, ¿Cual es el nombre de una belleza tan grande como tú ?- le preguntaba a Maki muy coqueta mente, ahora todas las miradas iban dirigidas Maki quien se estaba colocando muy sonrojada por las palabras que le había dicho Haruka. Aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de que cierta chica pelinegra y con dos colitas se encontraba rojísima de celos, no sabía porque pero ver como una chica´tan guapa que nadie conoce le coquetearle a Maki, ¡A SU MAKI! la ponía muy celosa. -espera que estoy pensando... Argg debo hablar rápido con Nozomi sobre esto- pensaba Nico mientras sacudía fuertemente su cabeza de un lado a otro observando la imagen que tenia en frente, que no era muy buena para ella.

- M-me llamo Nishikino, Nishikino Maki- respondía muy ruborizada la pelirroja.

Pero Maki no era la única la cual Haruka se había fijado, ya que al desviar nuevamente la vista de la pelirroja, vio a cierta peli azul que se encontraba al lado de la chica de primer año. Rápidamente Haruka se posó en medio de las dos chicas, pasó sus brazo por los cuellos de ambas y las acerco mas a ellas aunque ahora acercaba más Umi que a Maki.

-Pero miren, parece que Maki-chan no es la única belleza que se puede encontrar aquí, Y tu preciosa, ¿como te llamas?- Le pregunto esta vez a la peli azul, esta ultima se sonrojó a más no poder-U-umi , Sonoda Umi...- Respondía la arquera.

Ahora todas las miradas se concentraban en las tres chicas, y esta vez Nico no fue la única en ponerse tan celosa quedando roja como un tomate, esta vez fue cierta rubia quien había quedado con celos al ver tal escena con la chica a la cual se confesaría.

Tanto Eri como Nico quedaron con una rabia enorme en su interior, ademas también habían quedado con unas ganas enormes de venganza hacia la nueva chica. -Me las vas a pagar Haruka Mitzune, ya verás que nadie se mete con mi chica... - decía por lo bajo Eri, jurando vengarse contra la nueva chica por acercarse a Umi, "SU" Umi, la cual pronto sería su novia.


	4. Cap 4: ¿Nuevo Plan?

Todo el grupo de chicas reían y charlaban junto a la bella Haruka dentro de la casa de campo de la pelirroja, Habia un ambiente de felicidad en la casa, el cual era conformado por todas... bueno... casi todas.

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Como es que Haruka logró entrar a la casa de Maki? o algo por el estilo, y seguramente ustedes pensarán que todo esto seria idea de cierta chica espiritista con ojos escarlata, pues tienen razón. Todo esto fue idea de Nozomi, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la reacción de sus amigas hacia la nueva chica cuando esta se acerca a coquetear a la pelirroja y también a la peli azul, además que desde antes se estaba dando cuenta de la situación en la que estaban Eri y Nico. Y fue por eso mismo que Nozomi dio la idea de venir a la casa de campo de Maki una vez más, ya que esta contenía las suficientes habitaciones para emparejar a todo el grupo y claro, para que ella quedara sola en una pieza. Además, para que todo este viaje no fuera en vano, Nozomi junto a esta idea había creado un plan que ayudaría a sus amigas a declarase.

Pero, por el imprevisto ocurrido del cohete y la aparición de Haruka, la chica de ojos escarlata tuvo que cambiar todo su plan y lograr tener en cuenta muchas variables para que el plan pudiera funcionar, y hay que decir que la variables nuevas que tenia el plan eran Muuuuuuuchas.

Pero aun así, ya con el primer paso listo, que fue hacer que Haruka pasara la noche con ellas, Nozomi tenía que intentar hablar con la bella chica para que esta le ayudara con su plan, y ya que la única que había quedado sin pareja en las piezas fue ella, se mas sencillo para Nozomi hablar con Haruka y pedirle el favor. -"debo hacer que Haruka ponga más celosas a las chicas..."- pensaba mientras miraba a la nombrada coquetear a las mismas dos chicas menores que cada vez se iban colocando más rojas que antes. -"aunque no creo que sea tan difícil convencerla de ayudarme "- terminaba de pensar Nozomi colocando una cara muy graciosa mientras miraba a l bella chica. Tan graciosa fue la cara que Nozomi puso que cuando Kotori y Hanayo miraron hacia ella, no pudieron aguantar la risa que les provoco ver esa expresión de a chica y terminaron soltaron una carcajada tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todas en la sala, hasta a la chica que provoco la carcajada.

- De qué se ríen tanto chicas?...!Yo también quiero saber Nyaaa~ - Gritaba Rin levantando los brazo y con su habitual cara tierna. Pero las chicas no respondían, solo seguían riéndose a carcajadas hasta el punto de que cuando terminaron de reír, las chicas habían quedado completamente acostadas en el suelo junto a un dolor de estómago por tanta risa.

-Ahora que ya por fin terminaron de reír como locas, me pueden explicar, ¿porque esa tan repentina risa suya?- Les preguntaba Honoka muy interesada por la repentina risa de las chicas, Además de que es extraño ver como se descontrolaban las dos chicas más relajadas del grupo por así decirlo.

Kotori y Hanayo se tomaron un tiempo para relajarse y tomar un poco de aire, todavía estaban acostadas en el piso descansando, pero prefirieron volver a sentarse en los puestos que se encontraban antes para estar más cómodas.

-bueno, lo que paso fue que con Hanayo estábamos hablando sobre... bueno nada importante en realidad, cuando sin querer vimos a Nozomi con una cara demasiado graciosa y al final... - en ese momento Kotori inconscientemente soltó un largo bostezo, que llamo la atención de Honoka quien se levantó y fue directamente hacia su amiga. - Tienes sueño Kotori-chan?... ¿quieres que vayamos a dormir?...- le preguntaba a Kotori, quien somnolienta solo asintió con cansancio dando otro largo bostezo.

-Bueno chicas Kotori-chan y yo nos iremos a dormir- Decía la líder de U´s mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse y se despedía de las demás para poder llevar a la chica de ojos miel a acostarse.

-C- chicas... nosotras también nos iremos a dormir- Hablaba tímidamente Hanayo levantándose junto a Rin, a las dos también se les notaba un poco cansadas. -Claro chicas, de todas formas creo que todas nos iremos a acostar ahora... cierto chicas?- Preguntaba al final Umi, la cual se encontraba entre Haruka y Eri, las dos mirándola fijamente mientras hablaba, aunque a veces Eri desviaba la mirada para darle una no muy simpática a Haruka. Bueno, en el caso de Maki tampoco era muy diferente al de su amiga, ya que la pelirroja se encontraba entre Nico y Haruka, lo que a las dos chicas de tercero no le agradaba mucho ya que Haruka miraba a las dos chicas muy coqueta mente, y eso las ponía muy furiosas.

-Cierto hermosa - Le respondía Haruka pasando su brazo por el cuello de Umi. - Tu también estas cansada preciosa?- le preguntaba la castaña clara a Maki pasando igualmente el brazo como lo hizo con la peli azul. Ya en este punto, tanto como la rubia así como la pelinegra estaban a punto de estallar de celos en contra de Haruka, y lo único que en ese momento hacían era mirarla con una cara de muerte, lo que dejaba un ambiente tenso.

-B-bueno chicas será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, ya me duelen los ojos tan cansada que estoy- Trataba de calma un poco la situación Nozomi, pero al darse cuenta de que no lo lograba mucho, decidió acercarse a la causante de todo estos ambientes de tensión, la tomo por el brazo que sostenía a Umi y la jalo con fuerza para que esta se levantara. -Bueno chicas Haruka y yo nos vamos a acostar así que Hasta mañana- se despedía la chica de tercero mientras jalaba a la nueva del brazo para que entrara a la habitación y poder pedirle el favor.

(...Por otro lado...)

Todas las que quedaban en la sala habían quedado mirando en la dirección en donde se habían ido a dormir las dos chicas, había quedado un momento de silencio en la sala, aunque este era un silencio ya un poco más tranquilo al que había en el anterior. Pero pasado ya un tiempo con el mismo silencio, Eri a quien también se le había bajado el sueño decidió romper el ambiente. -Bueno Umi, ¿nos vamos a dormir?- preguntó Eri tomándole la mano a la menor para que esta le mirara a la cara. Este gesto provoco un pequeño sonrojo en la peli azul, pero de todas formas Umi le correspondió el apretón de manos. -Hummmm... está bien Eri-chan...- le respondía mientras se levantaba junto a la rubia. Las dos chicas se despidieron de las que quedaban todavía en la sala y se fueron a su habitación con las manos entrelazadas, claro que como estaban las dos muy cansadas ninguna se había dado cuenta.

(...)

Ahora solo quedaban dos chicas de las diez que antes se encontraban, y aunque las dos estaban bastante calladas desde hace tiempo, hubo una que no lo soporto mucho más.-Hey Nico, has estado muy callada desde que entramos a casa, ¿Acaso te encuentras bien?- pregunto Maki mientras se arrodillaba y con su rostro se acercaba a la mayor. -ehhh... S-si estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto por mi Maki-chan- respondía la pelinegra retrocediendo a la vez que la otra más se acercaba a su rostro.

-Hummmm, M-Maki-chan estas muy cerca...- tartamudeaba Nico rojísima.

Ya en el punto el cual Nico hablo, la pelinegra había sido completamente encerrada entre la espada y la pared. La mayor no podía hacer nada para alejarse ya que Maki había empujado sus pequeños hombros en contra de la pared, dejándola completamente atrapada. -Y-ya te dije que estoy bien Maki porque te sigues acercando?- le replicaba Nico asustada. Extrañamente esta situación a la mayor no le molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso le empezaba a gustar un poco, ya que se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que tal vez la pelirroja correspondía sus sentimientos, el problema es que esta Maki que la tenía completamente atrapada le estaba asustando un poco, además de que este era su primer beso y Nico lo había estado pensando muy bien en como darlo, lo quería lo dar de una formas más ...especial se podría decir.

- ¿Porque te alejas tanto?... ¿acaso no quieres que te bese?- Pregunto de repente Maki con un tono un tanto lascivo, lo que dejó perpleja a Nico. -N-no es que no quiera que me beses...pero... Espera un momento... ¿¡Que me estás haciendo decir!?- Grito Nico de repente al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo a Maki, esta solo hizo un gesto de silencio con su dedo al escucharla gritar. -Si sigues gritando así las chicas van a escuchar... Además vamos a despertar a Umi y tú sabes cómo se pone cundo la despiertan- le decía acercándose nuevamente al rostro sonrojado de Nico.

-Ahora quédate quieta y cierra los ojos...- Le ordenaba a Nico.

La pelinegra quedo en estado de shock al escuchar la orden de Maki, estaba tan impresionada por esta nueva Maki que ademas la tenía completamente aprisionada, y aunque por alguna razón esta nueva pelirroja hacia que en el interior de la mayor se encendiera algo nuevo, Nico no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si salir de ahí o simplemente quedarse quieta para recibir el beso, pero algo en la mente de la mayor le decía que simplemente se dejara besar, que disfrutara de este primer beso que le daría la pianista. Y así fue, Nico se había quedado quieta esperando a que se terminara el espacio que les quedaba para poder juntar sus pequeños labios con los de "Su" Maki.

Todo parecía estar marchando bien, ya faltaban escasos centímetros para que el beso se completara... pero... al parecer "algo" no quería que ese beso se completara hoy...

Está bien, está bien... grítenme T-T. Lo se me demore demasiado en este capítulo pero es que no se como pero no podía abrir mi mente en este capítulo.  
>Pero tranquilos!, porque he salido de vacaciones as que tendré bastante tiempo para pensar en los capítulos.<p>

Pedirles MILLONES DE PERDÓN por el excesivo retraso y también para las personas que siguen leyendo esto hacerles un spoiler de próximo Cap.

1- Habrá un primer beso ;), no les diré de quién pero yo creo que se darán una idea (o no).  
>2- Habrá una nueva conquista de Haruka: P.<br>3- Y por último... Habrá "revelaciones amorosas".

jijiji...

Por mi parte nada más que agregar. Se despide con muchos besos y abrazos... -CrawsieGirl


End file.
